Jar of Memories
by Noxxus
Summary: People are like chemicals, mix two and you might discover something amazing. Or get blown up. Naruto's relationships have never been easy and every person brings out something new in him. A collection of memories floating by, pick up at your own leisure. There's something for everybody. /Mostly yaoi/ /Will take suggestions/
1. Index

● **INDEX●**

* * *

 **KIBA INUZUKA/NARUTO UZUMAKI**

* * *

 **Title -** The Boy Who Cried Wolf

 **Word Count** – 5,040

 **Pairing –** Kiba Inuzuka/Naruto Uzumaki

 **Warnings** – Lots of swearing, sexually explicit scenes, starts off a bit angsty

 **Summary** – Naruto kisses Kiba on impulse, finally cracking after a year of crushing on his best friend. Kiba is as straight as they come though, so of course Naruto bolts. What he hadn't expected was Kiba chasing after him.

* * *

 **Will be expanded with more pairings. Drop a request and prompt for one if you want.**


	2. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Title -** The Boy Who Cried Wolf

 **Word Count** – 5,040

 **Pairing –** Kiba Inuzuka/Naruto Uzumaki

 **Warnings** – Lots of swearing, sexually explicit scenes, starts off a bit angsty

 **Summary** – Naruto kisses Kiba on impulse, finally cracking after a year of crushing on his best friend. Kiba is as straight as they come though, so of course Naruto bolts. What he hadn't expected was Kiba chasing after him.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning. He was aware of that fact because his very kind bartender was finally kicking him out. Naruto stumbled off his bar stool and slurred an apology. She said something but Naruto wasn't listening. At that point he was too busy focusing on putting one foot forward, then the other. Everything had taken on a shiny blurred quality he liked. It made everything beautiful. Right now he didn't want to face the ugly. Drunk as he was, he barely felt the painful tug that reminded him of why he'd stormed out of their apartment.

Kiba. Naruto felt the familiar burn of shame that clogged his throat. Fuck. He'd fucked up big time. His blue eyes dripped misery; he knew Kiba would know in an instant that he was hurting. The dog-man had an uncanny knack of reading his every emotion, even with his happy mask on. Kiba would rip into him, fight him, brawl him, and fight alongside him. It had to be the alcohol on his breath that made his eyes sting. Kiba Inuzuka was his best friend. He was so fucked. When had he started thinking of him as something more?

* * *

 _They laid together, sprawled out on a queen mattress on the floor. Kiba's ankles were twined with Naruto's and he could feel the steady twitch of his feet. Kiba always had to be moving, the bastard was wired. The though brought a smile to his face as he looked at his best friend. Kiba's warm brown eyes were focused on his manga. Strands of a wild brown mane fell into his face. Tattooed on high cheekbones were two upside-down red triangles. Those brown eyes flicked over to meet blue and he growled under his breath._

" _What are you smirking at, bastard?"_

 _Naruto's grin just grew wider, "Nothing."_

 _Kiba scoffed and flipped him off, "Weirdo."_

" _Bitch."_

" _Dick."_

" _Dog-breath."_

 _Kiba let out a bark of laughter and tossed his manga to the side. He reached for Naruto and tried to roll him. Prepared, Naruto weaved away and grappled with him. Kiba was strong, but so was Naruto and they grunted and swore as they tried to one up each other. Every time they'd almost manage to get the other in a hold, they'd slip out. It was a tangle of limbs in their tiny apartment room. Sun drenched them both, their bodies knotted together in a fierce battle for submission. Finally Kiba came out on top, straddling Naruto as he held his arms over his head. The sight of Kiba above him grinning wolfishly down at him made his insides flop over._

" _I win bastard," Kiba crowed, "You owe me a drink."_

" _Fuck you," Naruto said, "I paid last weekend."_

 _Kiba just laughed, "I'm getting drunk as fuck this weekend and you're paying. I caught you fox-boy so suck it up."_

 _He just let out a sigh, his lips curving into a smile, "If you kill your liver I'm not paying your hospital bills."_

" _Bitch, you better be in the hospital bed beside me. If I go down, you go down."_

 _The words sent chills down his spine. He couldn't understand at the time why it was affecting him that way. Nor did he ponder the way heat began to pool in his groin. At the time he'd dismissed it as a fluke, but it'd be awkward to get a boner with his buddy on top of him. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the man above him. Kiba just tightened his grip and brought his face closer._

" _I go down, you go down."_

 _Naruto grinned, trying to ignore the way his breath hitched, "Yeah I get it. Brothers till the end. Get off me dog-breath you stink."_

" _Bitch," Kiba said smirking and rolled off him._

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru, "Need somewhere to crash."

Shikamaru was a tall man, his features angular and intelligent. His nose was long and sharp, eyes like razor blades with the deepest glimmer of green. He was lanky but took good care of his body. Naruto could see muscles rippling under his beer stained green tee. He was wearing ripped khaki cargo pants along with ratty sandals. Black hair was held back in a spiky ponytail. The way he stood was relaxed, but his eyes were keen as they focused on Naruto.

"Hm," Shika stepped aside and Naruto entered his apartment.

The apartment was dimly lit by lava lamps. Burning wax floated in coloured liquid, globs of it rising then falling in a practiced dance. Naruto knew Shikamaru liked them because they were slow and lazy like clouds. Every surface available was covered in junk. Old soda cans, paperwork, takeout containers, and beer bottles were stacked haphazardly. Naruto made his way around a stack of plates and flopped onto the couch. Aquamarine eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Shikamaru asked, taking a seat in his recliner. He picked up the remote and flicked the TV to a random music channel.

"Nn," Naruto grunted, still staring up at the ceiling.

"If you're taking my couch, I should at least know why," Shika said, sounding as though it really didn't matter.

Naruto's blond hair fell around him in sunshine spikes. Scars like whiskers ran across tanned cheeks, silvery reminders of his youth. His eyes were blue and endless like the sky, translucent golden lashes framing them. He had a bulky muscled body with a collection of scars and tattoos. His stomach twisted in knots as he tried to formulate an answer. What could he even say?

"I got in a fight with Kiba," Naruto said, the words not even scratching how he was feeling.

Shikamaru made a noise of amusement, "Is this why Kiba is calling everyone looking for you?"

Naruto's head popped up as he stared at him in disbelief, "How did you-?"

"Cellphones," Shika said, smirking, "Invest in them. They make a procrastinator's life even easier. Chouji says Kiba is worried."

His tongue seemed to stick to the back of his throat, "About?"

"You of course," Shika said, "He doesn't know where you went, which reminds me," He pulled out a sleek black phone and began to tap away.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, his heart located somewhere in his throat.

Shikamaru just gave him a look, "Telling them where you are. No need for them to worry." He turned his attention fully on Naruto, "So what _did_ you do?"

"I- I-" Naruto gulped back his words. The alcohol was making his head spin. He just wanted to curl up and not think about the wolf boy who had captured his interest. Fuck. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut against the sting.

"That bad?" Shikamaru's voice sounded concerned.

"I k- k-"

"You finally kissed him?"

Naruto's eyes flew wide open to stare at Shikamaru, "How did you-?!"

"It's been obvious you've liked him for a while now," Shikamaru said, "You're easy to read Naruto, you and Kiba both."

"He must hate me," Naruto whispered, rubbing at his eyes, "I fucked up Shika, I fucked up big time."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, tossing a tissue box at his head.

Naruto caught it and noisily blew his nose, "Thanks, lazy bum."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shika asked, leaning back in his recliner.

Naruto remained silent for a full minute, "I- I can't."

"Hm," Shikamaru got off his recliner, "I'll be in my room then. Night, Naru."

"Night."

Naruto stared up at the ceiling. His mind seemed incredibly blank, the sharp edges of the fight dulled by liquor. His eyes drifted shut. The black on the back of his eyelids seemed to grow until it blotted out his thoughts. The next time he opened his eyes was to cool darkness. He could hear a blender running, scratching and shrieking as it ground up what sounded like ice. Grumbling, he cracked his neck and felt the movement reverberate through his skill. Fuck! It felt like someone had used his brain as a sand bag.

He pulled himself into sitting position. He breathed slowly and shallowly through his nose trying to calm his nausea. Shikamaru must have closed the curtains while he was sleeping. Only a few rays of sun crept around the edges of the thick fabric. Naruto stood carefully. It took extreme concentration to manoeuvre across the junk strewn room. Every step he uttered a swear word, already regretting consuming his weight in alcohol. He found Shikamaru standing in the sun bathed kitchen. Wincing at the light, he hung back in the doorway.

"Check your phone," Shikamaru said, not looking up. He turned off the blender and began to pour what looked like a slushie into two cups.

Naruto swallowed hard and pulled out his battered phone. Cracks adorned the screen and his fox phone case was looking distinctly worse for wear. His lock screen was a pic of his favourite game character. For once the image didn't make him pumped or excited. Instead he stared with dread at the little popup telling him he had two messages from 'Dog-breath'. It felt like someone was scrambling his insides as he tapped the notification.

DOG-BREATH: _Bastard we need to talk. Get ur ass home._

DOG-BREATH: _Seriously Naruto don't keep hiding at Shika's. We need to talk ASAP._

"Here."

Shikamaru was holding a blue cup filled with slushy liquid out to him. Naruto gave him a weak smile and took the cup. The ground up ice and apple juice soothed the dryness in his throat. Shikamaru pulled out two sets of instant ramen and went about making them. Watching him, Naruto sat at the table in silence, trying to control the pounding in his head. He didn't want to focus on the texts and he didn't want to think about what Kiba was going to say. It was probably something along the lines of ' _Pay the rest of this month's rent and get out_ '.

"You're overthinking things," Shikamaru said as he set a pot on the stove to boil.

Naruto just shook his head, "Easy for you to say, lazy bum. Your friendship doesn't hang in the balance."

"No point in worrying about it," He said, turning to look at Naruto, "It's just troublesome to agonize over the inevitable."

Naruto didn't reply. He didn't want to fight with Shikamaru, the bastard was doing him a favour. For now he had to keep his mouth shut. Shika's eyes were still on him as he fidgeted with his phone. The messages seemed to taunt him, but he couldn't bring himself to reply. When the ramen was finished Shikamaru placed a bowl in front of Naruto and plopped down across from him. Naruto slurped up his noodles, enjoying the chicken flavour. Shikamaru read the newspaper idly as they sat in silence.

The last few noodles were being chased around his bowl when the doorbell rang. Shikamaru left the kitchen and went to the door. Naruto tried not to listen as he heard a quiet murmur of conversation. So focused as he was on not listening, he didn't notice the man who entered the room. When he felt the floorboards beside him creak, he looked up. Kiba. Fuck. The wolfish man grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to his feet. Before Naruto could speak their lips were pressed together.

It was like someone had wiped away every thought from his mind. He could only think about the fact that he was kissing Kiba fucking Inuzuka. Kiba's lips were insistent, his tongue pressing into the moist warmth of Naruto's mouth. The way Kiba kissed him was like he was pulling the very breath from his lungs. He was left reeling. He couldn't tell if it was his or Kiba's saliva that tasted of alcohol. Whichever it was, he was getting drunk. Inside of him was spinning, the world only righting itself when he pulled away gasping for breath. His cheeks burned as he looked into Kiba's eyes. It had to be a trick of the light that made them burn with an inner flame.

"There's your answer, bastard," Kiba said, his voice several octaves lower with lust. Shikamaru huffed with annoyance and Naruto flushed a deeper red realizing he'd seen that. Still he couldn't rip his eyes away from Kiba. The man seemed to be having the same problem. He didn't glance at Shikamaru as he spoke, "I'll be taking Naru home. Sorry for any trouble the fox-bastard caused."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru murmured, but he was smiling.

Kiba pulled Naruto from the table, "Let's go."

"Thanks for letting me stay over," Naruto called over his shoulder. Shikamaru just lazily saluted.

When they arrived outside the sky was filled with clouds. Any earlier sunshine had been blotted out by the grey giants, harsh winds bending trees. Naruto shivered in his light clothes. Kiba pulled off his jacket and handed it to Naruto. Protests died on the blond's lips at the look in Kiba's eyes. He tugged the coat on, breathing in the scent of Kiba. It was pine needles and earth, along with the slightest hint of spice and wet dog. The smell gave him comfort. He realized Kiba was still watching him and tried to ignore the blush that burned his cheeks.

"Are we taking a cab?" Naruto asked.

Kiba shook his head, "Nah. I brought my bike."

He just shook his head, "Of course you did, bastard. How stupid of me to ask."

"Never said you were smart," Kiba said, grinning.

Naruto jabbed him playfully as they walked around the building to the parking lot. His lips were still tingling and he was pretty sure he was still blushing. Kiba's bike was sitting proudly in the parking lot when they came around the corner. It was all gleaming chrome and blood red paint. A running wolf was spray-painted on the side. Kiba took care of the bike like it was his child. Naruto could still remember Kiba's reaction when he'd first gotten the bike.

* * *

" _Naruto! Get your bitch ass out of the shower!"_

 _Naruto laughed under his breath, lathering shampoo through his hair. Kiba pounded on the door again before swearing explosively and stomping away. The shower water was warm against Naruto's skin and he could feel his tired muscles relaxing. Pissing Kiba off was just the cherry on top. He reached for Kba's shampoo and uncapped the bottle. It smelled musky like earth, for a moment he couldn't help but breathe in the scent. His body was already reacting to the smell._

 _Biting his lip, he placed the shampoo back down. His member was stiff and throbbing with want. For a second he hesitated, but they had to leave soon and the boner wouldn't go away easily around the man who caused it. Naruto gripped himself and began to stroke his dick with a steady rhythm. He thought of Kiba's muscled body, the way his shirt would stick to his sweaty skin. His shoulders were broad and defined, his ass firm. Naruto took a shuddering breath as the image of the few times he'd seen Kiba naked came to mind. His hand picked up speed. Lewd fantasies of what he could do with Kiba made him cum over the shower wall._

 _Flushed and breathing harshly, Naruto used the shower head to wash away the evidence. His body was tingling with the afterglow. He finished his shower as quickly as he could. When he stepped out his tanned skin was hued pink, blonde locks weighed down with water. He wrapped a fluffy orange towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Kiba was leaning against the wall, and at seeing him, jumped up. Naruto couldn't help how his eyes roamed over his best friend's form._

" _Fucking_ finally _bastard!" Kiba burst out. He pressed past him and disappeared into the washroom._

 _Thirty minutes later they were on a bus travelling through the city. It was jam packed. Kiba kept bouncing up and down, his excitement palpable. Naruto was playing a dungeon crawler on his phone. Outside the sky was filled with clouds, the sun popping in and out. Buildings crawled by as they travelled through downtown. They didn't have a car so they used the bus often. It was convenient because they lived in the city. Kiba uttered a string of swear words as they stopped again for a red light._

" _What's got your panties in a twist?" Naruto asked._

 _The bouncing dog-man just glared at him, "You'll see. Fuck! They're taking forever. Fuck, why does it have to be a fucking weekday?!"_

" _Because you chose to go this day dumbass," Naruto said, a smile curving his lips._

" _I didn't choose to go today," Kiba whined, "Fuckers!"_

 _After hopping onto a few different buses they arrived in front of an impressionable building made of glass and steel. Naruto whistled as he looked up at the structure. Various vehicles were parked in the expansive parking lot. Many of them were stickered and had prices. It surprised him a bit that Kiba was getting a vehicle. As far as he knew the bastard was just as broke as he was. Kiba led the way inside, nearly skipping. A man in a suit greeted them._

" _I believe you are Mr. Inuzuka?" He said, his voice smooth and friendly._

" _Yeah," Kiba said, "I'm here for a one o'clock appointment."_

 _The man nodded, "Follow me."_

 _After about an hour of discussion and paperwork they were led outside. Naruto froze at the sight of the red motorcycle. Kiba thumped him on the back grinning at him. He knew that Kiba had always wanted a motorcycle; he was always talking about it. The fact that he now had one . . . it made him feel strange. An inner glow was filling him up. Impulsively he grabbed Kiba, pulling him into a hug. Kiba was frozen for a second before he hugged him back._

" _This is amazing," Naruto said, pulling away and looking at the bike, "How'd you afford it?"_

" _Odd jobs and saving up," Kiba told him, approaching the bike. He ran his hands up and down the paint, gliding over the leather seat and testing the handlebars. His face was practically glowing with excitement. He let out a big breath, "Fuck! This is amazing! I can't believe this bad boy is finally mine!"_

 _The salesman smiled, "Here are your keys, sir, and the helmets as requested."_

 _Kiba took the keys and turned to Naruto, "Pick a helmet. Fuck this is amazing!"_

 _Naruto had the choice of either a sleek black helmet or a black helmet with orange flames. His face split into a grin and he picked the flames one. It was heavier than he expected as he placed it on his head. Kiba put on his own helmet and started up the bike. He let out a laugh as he made it roar. Glancing back at Naruto, he gestured for him to get on. Naruto slid on behind him and sat uncertainly as Kiba made the bike growl again. He said something but Naruto couldn't hear him._

" _What?!"_

" _I said, put your arms around me bastard or you'll paint the road!" Kiba shouted._

 _It felt like someone had let loose a cage of birds in his stomach. He snaked his arms around Kiba's body, pressing himself against his back. He could feel Kiba breathing this close. Kiba was warm and strong, his abs muscles coiling as he brought the bike to life. Naruto held on tight as the motorcycle lurched into motion, Kiba hooting and laughing with joy. He could feel his entire face heating. They left the parking lot smoothly, the bike running like a dream._

" _Let's go to the highway!" Kiba yelled, his words carried back on the wind, "I wanna see how fast this baby can go!"_

 _By the time they reached the highway Naruto felt like he was flying. The wind whistling in his ears, his arms clenched around Kiba, it was a fucking masterpiece. As long as he lived he knew that moment would stay immortalized in his mind. The smell of Kiba's jacket, the bike thrumming underneath him, everything was perfect._

* * *

"Get on," Kiba said, tossing Naruto his helmet.

Naruto caught the helmet by reflex, but hesitated. His words were heavy on his tongue like sludge, "Kiba-"

Kiba cut him off, "We'll talk at home Naruto. Don't think I'm letting you off easy bastard." He revved the motorcycle, "Come on, get on."

Feeling a shiver of apprehension run down his spine, Naruto climbed on behind Kiba. He gripped around his waist, a whole new meaning to body contact. The ride home neither of them spoke. When they pulled up to their apartment complex Naruto's stomach was knotted. He had no idea what to say, where to start. Kiba had kissed him but that could mean a million things. The man wasn't exactly an innocent virgin, hell he'd used kisses to greet women before. And Kiba was _straight_.

Their apartment building was a tall brick building. The halls inside were a slightly dingy mocha color, but it was home. The keys jingled as Kiba placed them in the lock. Naruto was staring holes into his back while they stepped into the dark apartment. The second Naruto closed the door behind himself Kiba was against him. His hands grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned him to the door. Naruto's eyes squeezed shut as his head descended. The cool tip of Kiba's nose pressed into the crook of his neck, he could feel Kiba breathing in his scent. Naruto's entire body shook with unnamed emotion.

"You fucking idiot," Kiba whispered, "Don't run from me. What did you think I was going to do?"

"I- I kissed you," Naruto said, "You're fucking straight and I know you- you hate gay guys hitting on you and-"

Kiba's warm breath made the hairs rise on Naruto's neck as he sighed, "Dumbass. You're my best friend. I'm not going to fucking kick you out. And yeah, you kissed me. I kissed you back at Shika's. We're even."

"You're straight," Naruto repeated, trying to understand.

Kiba pulled back to look at him, subtle emotions playing through his eyes. Naruto's wrists tingled with static electricity where Kiba's hands gripped him. Fuck. He didn't know why just being that close was turning him on. His limbs felt weak and wiggly, someone had to have replaced his bones with silly putty. He was a grown man why the hell was he being reduced to gelatine? Kiba and only Kiba had that effect on him, fucking bastard.

"I'm straight," Kiba said, sounding frustrated, "But with you- it's fucking different okay?"

Naruto licked his lips unconsciously, "What do you mean?"

"Most guys don't do it for me," Kiba explained, sounding angry, "I'm not gay, at least not fully. With you it's different. I just want to fucking touch you and kiss you and fuck you silly," His voice was practically a growl at that point. Naruto could feel a flush creeping all over his body. The man was the sexiest thing he'd ever fucking seen. Kiba continued, "I've never done shit with guys and I don't think I'd be comfortable with you topping . . . but I like you. I've been doing a bit of research into gay- gay dynamics," Naruto laughed at his word choice, "Shut up dumbass. Fine, I looked up how two guys get down and dirty."

"You've been watching gay porn," Naruto said, laughing still.

Kiba shut him up by shoving their mouths together. His tongue plundered Naruto's mouth, sharp teeth nipping his lip to punish him. Naruto moaned into the kiss, his body arching against Kiba's. He'd always been the more dominate partner, even in his homosexual relationships. Being pressed against the wall with Kiba dominating his mouth, it was amazing. It was something he'd never known could feel so good. Naruto pulled away to gasp for air, shuddering in pleasure as he felt Kiba's mouth move to his neck. Pain lanced with pleasure shot through him as Kiba bit his neck gently, sucking at the skin, marking him.

"I'm not playing around, Naruto," Kiba said, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"F-fucker!" Naruto gasped, "I can tell that. Holy fuck."

"I fucking love you, you dumbass," Kiba said. He kissed Naruto's lips, then his jaw and neck. His tongue worshipped Naruto's skin like it was priceless.

Naruto melted against him, the words drawn out, "I love you too, fucking bastard."

Kiba's control snapped so cleanly Naruto could feel it in the way his body shuddered against him. Their lips were glued together, tongues battling passionately. Shivers of delight were running up and down Naruto's spine. Finally he was doing something he'd only ever dreamed of. Kiba tugged and pulled off his jacket. He only stopped a second to pull of his own shirt before effectively getting rid of Naruto's shirt as well. Bare skin pressed together, Kiba pressed him up against the wall, grinding their clothed erections together.

It was fucking unreal. Naruto's head lolled on his neck as Kiba trailed fiery kisses down his neck. He bit and sucked at his skin leaving marks on his collarbones and pecks. When he reached a rosy nipple he sucked and teased it. Naruto writhed and gasped at the bursts of pleasure. Kiba released his wrists to pull Naruto harder against him, humping furiously. Heat was building up and Naruto's nails raked against Kiba's back trying to release his thrill. Kiba didn't stop the action as he carried Naruto to their room, tossing him bodily onto the bed.

"Kiba," Naruto panted, as the wolfish man began to pull of his pants.

"Let me do this," Kiba said, breathless with lust.

He nodded. Kiba finished extracting Naruto's pants and tossed them to the side. Naruto's erection was tenting his boxers, straining to be free. He flushed at the way Kiba, slowly tugged off his boxers. His dick was hard as a rock, already leaking milky pre-cum. Brown eyes met blue and Kiba grinned cockily, taking the head into his mouth. Naruto couldn't help the groan ripped from him at the sensation of his dick in Kiba's warm mouth. It took everything in him to not buck upwards as Kiba began to suck his cock.

"F-fuuuck!" He snarled as Kiba deep throated him in one go, "Fucking bastard."

Kiba laughed, the vibrations around his dick making him nearly cum. Naruto's control was slipping, everything melting into a heady blur of pleasure. He could only moan at the sensations. The world began and ended at the sensation of Kiba. It was all he could do to gasp a warning before he came, pumping milky seed down Kiba's throat. Kiba took it well, only gagging a bit as he swallowed his cum. Panting and trembling with the aftereffects, Naruto captured the man's lips in a kiss.

"Fuck," Naruto panted into his mouth.

"Not bad for a straight guy," Kiba said, laughing.

They kissed leisurely for a few minutes, basking in each other's presence. Naruto's dick quickly returned to life. He watched as Kiba broke away, reaching into his nightstand for something. He came back with a box of condoms and lube. Naruto laughed at the sheer improbability of it all.

"Been preparing for a while bastard?" He said, smirking.

Kiba just grinned at him, "A man can dream." He uncapped the lube, the paused looking a bit anxious, "If it hurts you gotta tell me-"

Naruto kissed him, silencing any doubts. He unbuckled Kiba's belt and tugged his pants off. As always he was going commando. The man groaned into his mouth as Naruto teased the tip of his dick. Wasting no time, Kiba lathered his fingers with lube. They adjusted position until Naruto's legs were spread, his ass near the edge of the bed. His face burned red as Kiba drank in the sight of his naked body. The first finger that entered him was cold and slippery, making him squirm and gasp. It hurt slightly, but his body grew accustomed to the sensation.

"Fuck, Naruto," Kiba gasped, "You're so fucking sexy."

He inserted another finger and began to make a scissoring motion. Naruto felt himself melting at the sensation of those long fingers burying deep inside of him. One finger brushed against something inside him and he yelled at the dizzying sensation of pleasure. Kiba began to pull back looking worried, but Naruto clenched around his fingers stopping him.

"More!" Naruto snarled.

Kiba stretched him for a couple more seconds but both of their patience was waning. When his fingers slid out it left Naruto feeling empty. He watched Kiba slide on the condom, lubing himself up carefully. The sight had him nearly going wild. Kiba lined up, his tip pressing against Naruto's hole. As he slowly pressed in Naruto squirmed at the sensation of being stretched. It was dirty, it was fucked, it fucking hurt and he fucking loved it. Kiba was panting when he was finally fully in.

"You feel so- fucking- good," Kiba groaned.

He began to thrust and Naruto couldn't help the noises that fell from his lips. It hurt for a few seconds but then Kiba hit that spot inside of him. Naruto's entire body bucked up against Kiba, a string of curses ripped out of him. Their bodies were covered in sweat as the debauched sound of fucking filled the room. Kiba's control was non-existent as he pounded into Naruto. It made it all the more delicious. Every thought was gone, just the desire for the man above him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and his body shuddered as he came, cum splattered across his belly. Kiba swore freely as the muscles in Naruto's ass clenched, the pressure sending him over the edge as well.

Kiba slid out and rolled over beside Naruto, "Motherfucker. That was amazing."

"Are you sure you're straight?" Naruto asked, laughing breathlessly.

"I'm the gayest guy on the fucking planet when it comes to you," Kiba said, baring his teeth in a grin.

"Bastard," Naruto said smirking, "You better believe it."

* * *

 **A/N** IT'S FINALLY DONE! I thought I'd explore the confession/fight dynamic between Naruto and Kiba. Unsurprisingly Kiba was pretty fucking shocked when Naruto kissed him. Naruto of course would freak the fuck out and run for his life. Trust me, falling in love with straight guys is goddamn terrifying especially when they're as powerful and hotheaded as Kiba. I'd say it worked out in the end though.

* * *

 **Friendly reminder to drop a review and tell me what you liked and disliked. If you want to see a pairing done here just drop me a review or PM and I'll consider it. I'm partial towards yaoi pairings though. This is chronicling Naruto's relationships so it needs to be (Person)XNaruto.**


End file.
